I WANNA MEET YOU AGAIN
by Amee Shim
Summary: "Yunho-ah, kemarilah, aku akan memandikanmu, menggunting kukumu, dan mencukur rambutmu," gumam Jaejoong. YUNJAE/ BL
1. Chapter 1

**I WANNA MEET YOU AGAIN**

**.**

**Chapter 1- Im not young anymore  
**created by **Amee**

.

.

**Warning :**  
hurt, angst, short, typos, full of flash back

.  
.

Fukuoka, Jepang, 2058

Seorang laki-laki dalam balutan baju rajut berwarna merah maroon tampak tengah duduk di atas sofa di ruang tamu. Meskipun rambutnya telah dipenuhi uban dan banyak kerutan kerutan di sekitar wajahnya, kecantikannya masih terlihat. Dapat dibayangkan secantik apa ia dulu, dan semanis apa senyum yang dihasilkan bibir plum merah muda itu.

Televisi di hadapannya sedang menyiarkan sebuah berita mengenai kota Seoul, dan sesuatu terasa meledak ledak di dalam hatinya. Matanya terasa memanas seperti akan ada lelehan bening yang keluar, namun ditahannya.

"Ojii-chan (kakek), Suho baru saja membuat origami, bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" seorang bocah berumur tujuh tahun menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Ne, sangat bagus Suho kun," Jaejoong, laki-laki itu tersenyum pada cucunya.

"Hontou? (benarkah?)"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau cucuku yang paling pintar," puji Jaejoong.

"Ya tentu saja Jii-chan," Suho menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Lagipula, Baek Suho adalah cucu satu-satunya dari Kim Jaejoong," pemuda cilik itu menyeringai memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Ne," Jaejoong mengusap-usap kepala Suho dengan sayang.

Berselang beberapa saat, seorang wanita cantik menghampiri Jaejoong, lantas duduk di sebelahnya.

"Suho kun, bermainlah di luar, ada yang harus Kaa-chan (Ibu) bicarakan," Songbin mengelus kepala putranya.

"Hai," Suho mengangguk lantas keluar menuju taman belakang dengan setumpuk kertas lipat di tangannya.

"Appa, apa kau yakin akan kembali ke Seoul sore ini. Kau tidak ingin menunggu sampai besok sehingga aku atau Sungjin oppa bisa mengantarmu," Songbin menghela nafasnya dalam. "Atau kau merasa tidak nyaman tinggal satu rumah dengan kami?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, lantas menatap putrinya dalam diam. "Kau memberiku kenyamanan lebih dari yang kuharapkan Songbinie, hanya saja aku harus ke Seoul. Ada sepenggal kenanganku yang tertinggal di sana, dan aku harus menemukannya sebelum terlambat, sebelum aku kembali pada Tuhan. Kau lihat aku Binie? Kau pikir aku masih muda? Laki-laki berumur 20 tahun yang masih banyak bersenang-senang? Tidak, umurku sudah 65 tahun,"

"Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu Appa," Songbin menunduk dalam.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan menghawatirkanku. Aku akan menemukan kenanganku, meminta maaf padanya, dan aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menyiapkan segala keperluanmu," ujar Songbin akhirnya, lantas ia beranjak menuju satu kamar yang tidak jauh dari ruang tamu. mengeluarkan srbuah koper, dan mempersiapkan apa yang sekiranya dibutuhkan ayahnya di Korea nanti.

****memories****

Seoul, South Korea, 2058

Dan di sinilah Jaejoong sekarang, di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa di salah satu sudut kota Seoul. Sebuah daerah yang jauh dari pusat kota, dikelilingi pemandangan rumput yang terhampar hijau. Rumah ini tampak sedikit menyeramkan karena terlalu lama tak ditempati, hampir 45 tahun. Namun suasana itu tak pernah berubah. Desiran desiran halus masih terasa di dalam hatinua. Di rumah itu, semua kenangan tercipta, dan di rumah itu ia bertemu dengannya.

Jaejoong melirik sebuah kursi kayu panjang berwarna merah yang telah mengelupas catnya. Disentunya permukaan kursi tersebut, lantas ia duduk di atasnya. Dipejamkan matanya perlahan, menikmati hembusan angin lembut yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Yun," Jaejoong membuka matanya dan segera menoleh ke belakang, saat merasakan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Namun tak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Jaejoong mencengkram dadanya dengan keras saat terasa berdenyut dengan hebat hingga ia merasa sesak. Rasanya tidak bisa dijelaskan, sangat menyakitkan.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajanya, lantas ditatapnya jendela rumah, ada bayangannya terpantul di sana. Jaejoong menatap wajahnya sendiri lantas mengeryitkan dahi.

"Seperti itukah aku sekarang? Bukankah aku sudah sangat tua dan tidak menarik lagi. Apa jika bertemu denganku dia akan mengenaliku?" Jaejoong menggerakan tangannya lantas menyentuh setiap kerutan di wajahnya. "Aku sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi," gumam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya, bangkit lantas menyeret kopernya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Didekatinya pintu, lantas dikeluatkannya sebuah kunci dari dalam kantong mantelnya. Dibukanya kunci, lantas dibukanya pintu itu perlahan, dan kenangan mulai membanjirinya.  
**  
TBC**

nb : Jaejoong punya anak namanya Kim Songbin, yang nikah sama Baek Sungjin jadi namanya berubah jadi Baek Songbin, dan punya cucu namanya Baek Suho.  
Chapter depan mungkin lebih panjang dan nyeritain kejadian 45 tahun yang lalu. itu pun kalau ada yang minat sama ff ini.  
Oke, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

I WANNA MEET YOU AGAIN

.

Chapter 2- When I was young

Created by Amee

.

.

Warning :

Hurt, Angst, Fiction, Typo(s), Full of flashback, non-MPreg, No tag

.

.

.

Before I awaken from this fantasy, you wave to me

In the real world, morning comes and for an instant in time, I understand

One thousand years of wishes soar in the sky

It's alright if they never come true, as long as I can meet you

-Sennen Koi Uta/ TVXQ

.

.

Seoul, South Korea, 2013

Keluarga Kim baru saja turun dari mobil pick up besar yang mengangkut mereka dan semua barang yang yang mereka butuhkan saat kepindahan rumah.

Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang turun dari dalam mobil dan menatap malas rumah bergaya Eropa di depannya. Berkali-kali ia merutuki kepindahan ini yang membuatnya harus menjauh dari hingar bingar kota dan kebebasan masa remaja. Mungkin terlalu kekanakan mengingat ia adalah seorang namja berusia dua puluh tahun.

Ia duduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu panjang bercat merah yang diletakan di samping pagar. Mengabaikan kedua orangtuanya yang tengah bersusah payah menurunkan barang.

"Jaejoong-sshi, kau tega membiarkan Eommamu mengangkat semua barang berat ini? Sementara kau duduk dengan tenang di sana!" maki Kim Kyumin, appanya.

"Merepotkan," gumam Jaejoong.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Jaejoong beranjak menuju mobil pick up, dan mengangkat sebuah koper miliknya sendiri, mengacuhkan setiap teriakan Ayahnya, sementara Kim Jihyun, Eommanya berkali-kali menggeleng dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

Jaejoong menyusul kedua orangtuanya yang telah masuk ke dalam rumah, sambil menarik kopernya pemuda itu melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah. Tak terlalu buruk sebenarnya, selain kenyataan bahwa tempat ini jauh dari pusat kota.

"Dimana kamarku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bersikap sopanlah sedikit, kau sedang bicara dengan siapa ingat itu!" balas Kyumin sengit.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia sedang kesal," Jihyun menenangkan suaminya. "Kau bebas memilih kamarmu, Jae. Yang kutahu ada empat kamar di rumah ini. Ah, tapi satu dijadikan gudang, itu yang kudengar,"

"Kamar mana yang dijadikan gudang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kamar yang disebelah ruang keluarga," jawab Jihyun.

"Aku akan menggunakan kamar itu," balas Jaejoong cepat.

"Anak ini, " ujar Kyumin. "Jangan membuat masalah yang semakin merepotkan. Pilihlah kamar yang lain,"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membereskannya sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak ada pekerjaan," jawab Jaejoong kemudian beranjak menarik kopernya.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamar. Ditatapnya pintu itu lama-lama seolah tak yakin dengan keputusannya, meski kemudian ia meletakan tangannya di atas knop pintu dan membuka perlahan.

"Gyaaaa... Eommaaa!" teriak Jaejoong keras, kemudian tersungkur di lantai, ia menggeser tubuhnya yang terasa berat dengan kedua tangannya.

Mendengar teriakan putranya, Kyumin dan Jihyun segera berlari mendekat. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang sedang tersungkur di lantai dengan wajah pucat, tangan kananya menunjuk-nunjuk ke dalam kamar.

Jihyun melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Kamar itu tidak terlalu luas, tidak ada penerangan dan tidak ada ventilasi di dalamnya. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang lapuk dengan kasur tanpa sprai, dan seorang anak berambut panjang sebahu yang terlihat berantakan. Anak itu sedang meringkuk di atas ranjang di sudut kamar sambil menggigiti tangannya sendiri.

"Astaga!" pekik Jihyun keras.

Kyumin masuk ke dalam kamar, lantas menunjuk nunjuk anak itu dengan gerakan menuduh. "Siapa kau?" tanya Kyumin, sementara anak itu semakin memojokkan tubuhnya ke tembok dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya, kau menakutinya," kata Jihyun sambil membatu Jaejoong berdiri.

Jihyun masuk ke dalam kamar. Lantas membungkuk di hadapan anak itu. "Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau berada di sini?"

Anak itu sama sekali tidak menjawab justru melesakkan kepalanya semakin dalam. kaosnya berwarna coklat kumal dengan banyak sobekan di sana sini, mungkin pada awalnya kaos itu berwarna putih.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan takut," kata Jihyun.

Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. menatap satu persatu orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Saat matanya bertatapan dengan Jaejoong, Jaejoong segera menundukkan kepalanya, takut takut. Anak itu tampak sangat kotor dengan berbagai luka gores dan debu tebal di wajahnya.

Jihyun dibantu Kyumin membawa anak itu keluar kamar dan mendudukannya di ruang tamu setelah dengan susah payah mereka meyakinkan anak itu agar tidak ketakukan.

Anak laki-laki itu mungkin seusia Jaejoong atau lebih muda satu dua tahun, tubuhnya tinggi dan berisi, namun ia terus menerus membungkuk sehingga tampak pendek. Berkali-kali anak laki-laki itu mengedipkan dan memutarkan bola matanya, mungkin belum terbiasa dengan cahaya. Jari jari tangannya dengan kuku yang panjang panjang tampak tak ingin diam.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kyumin. Jihyun menggeleng sementara Jaejoong memutuskan untuk beranjak ke dapur.

OOO

Pada akhirnya, Jihyun, Kyumin, dan pemuda itu berada di sini, di pos polisi terdekat, melaporkan apa yang mereka temukan. Namun polisi tersebut tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali dan berkali kali menguap.

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Jihyun.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya polisi itu.

"Aku tidak ta-"

"Dimana kalian menemukannya?"

"Di dalam ka-"

"Jelaskan padaku bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Bisakah kau bertanya pelan-pelan saja, aku bahkan belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya!" teriak Jihyun.

"Lalu kenapa kalian membawanya ke sini? Bukankah lebih baik kalian membawanya ke rumah sakit? Sepertinya dia orang gila yang tersesat aktau mungkin setengah manusia srigala!" jawab polisi itu tak acuh sambil menatap malas ke arah pemuda yang tengan jongkok meringkuk di atas kursi tunggu.

Kyumin menggebrak meja sehingga mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari polisi tersebut.

"Maaf karena kami telah merepotkan. Selamat siang," kata Kyumin.

Kyumin merangkul istrinya dan menarik anak itu keluar dari sana. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Jadi, kemana kita akan membawanya?" tanya Jihyun putus asa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin hutan," jawab Kyumin.

OOO

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, ia memutuskan untuk memakai kamar di lantai dua dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggunakan gudang setelah kejadian tadi.

Pada saat hendak berbelok ke dapur, sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah berjongkok di atas sofa dengan mata terpejam.

"Astaga, kenapa kau masih di situ?" pekik Jaejoong.

"Bersabarlah untuk beberapa saat, mungkin kita harus menampungnya dulu. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang baik daripada itu," jawab Jihyun.

"Terserah sajalah," balas Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya aku harus memandikannya," ujar Jihyun.

"Biar aku saja, lagi pula dia itu laki-laki, aku tahu kau pasti merasa risih," jawab Jaejoong.

Pemuda cantik itu melangkah pelan ke arah sofa. Diulurkan tangannya berniat untuk menyentuh pundak pemuda dihadapannya, namun sebelum tangannya bersentuhan, pemuda itu sudah membuka matanya.

"Arw..." pemuda itu memajukan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong dengan mulut terbuka seolah hendak menggigit.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong kembali menarik tangannya dan menenangkan dirinya. "Astaga, kau mengejutkanku."

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, ia lantas mengendus-ngendus Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong mundur beberpa langkah dan kembali tersungkur.

"Aku hanya ingin memandikanmu, ayolah jangan mempersulit," dengan sedikit keberanian, Jaejoong menarik pemuda itu menuju kamar mandi dan mendudukannya dilantai kamar mandi, tanpa ada penolakan.

Jaejoong melepaskan genggamannya lantas ia cium tangannya sendiri. "Astaga kau bau sekali, aku harus cepat memandikanmu," pekik Jaejoong.

Ditariknya kaos pemuda itu dengan gerakan yang kasar, sambil melakukannya Jaejoong membuang mukanya ke kanan untuk mengurangi bau yang keluar dari tubuh pria dihadapannya.

Jaejoong mulai menyiram kepala pemuda itu setelah membuka kaosnya dan hanya meninggalkan celana panjang lusuh, sehingga rambutnya basah sempurna, pun dengan tubuhnya. Diambilnya sabun cair cair lantas digosokan pada punggung pemuda itu, Jaejoong harus melakukannya dengan kuat sehingga kotorannya terangkat. Berkali-kali Jaejoong mendengus ketika hidungnya mencium bau yang tidak sedap.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawabnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjawabku? Kenapa kau sangat angkuh?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Pemuda itu tetap tidak menjawab.

"Oh ayolah kau tidak bisa membiarakanku bicara sendiri. Atau kau tak punya nama?" Jaejoong menghela nafas, tangannya masih menggosok punggung pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tetap tak memberikan respon.

"Yaa.. I've no idea what should I call you, you know?" Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya. Lantas mengulang kata terkhir yang di ucapkannya. "You know? Yuno? Yunho? Aa.. baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Yunho mulai sekarang, kau setuju?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Sekali lagi pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Jaejoong mengeram kesal, lantas dilemparkannya sponge ditangannya asal. Ia menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat pemuda tersebut. "Ah, ternyata kau tidur," gumam Jaejoong setelah melihatnya.

Diambilnya air lantas dibasuhkannya pada tubuh Yunho. Setelah tidak tertinggal lagi busa sabun, Jaejoong membangunkannya, mengeringkannya dengan handuk, lantas menyuruhnya untuk berpakaian.

OOO

"Ah, jadi begitu," Jaejoong membalik buku yang sedang ia baca sementara sebuah pensil terselip di antara ke dua bibirnya.

Jaejoong tengah duduk di atas karpet ditemani tiga buah buku pelajaran, sementara di sudut yang lain, di samping meja makan Yunho sedang berjongkok sambil mengetuk-ngetukan tangannya pada lantai kayu.

Rumah ini terasa sepi karena baik Kyumin maupun Jihyun sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kyumin harus menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaannya, sementara Jihyun baru saja pergi untuk berbelanja ke pasar.

"Argh, aku tidak mengerti bagian ini," pekik Jaejoong sambil merentangkan tangannya, saat ia melakukannya, pensil yang terselip di antara ke dua bibirnya terjatuh.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Yunho telah berada di hadapan Jaejoong, pemuda itu menundukan badannya ke arah Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong yang kaget justru tersungkur sambil mencoba menahan tubuh Yunho.

"Yaa.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Berhenti, hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?" teriak Jaejoong, ketika Yunho semakin membungkan tubuh di atas tubuhnya.

Jaejoong menutup matanya kuat-kuat dengan perasaan takut yang bercampur aduk di dalam tubuhnya. Ketika merasakan hawa Yunho telah menjauh, Jaejoong membuka matanya, dan di dapatinya Yunho tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah pensil di tangannya.

"Apa?" gumam Jaejoong tidak jelas.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sekilas dengan sebuah pandangan yang sulit diartikan, kemudian pemuda itu kembali pada tempatnya semula. Berjongkok di atas lantai di samping meja makan, hanya saja kali ini ia mengetukan pensil di tangannya bukan mengetuk ngetukkan tangannya.

Jaejoong mengamatinya dalam diam, kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya dan tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Diambilnya selembar kertas setelah iya menyobekannya dari buku. Didekatinya Yunho lantas diserahkannya kertas itu padanya.

Yunho mendongak, menatap Jaejoong sekilas, kemudian kembali menunduk dan menggunakan pensil itu untuk mencorat coret lantai meskipun tidak meninggalkan apa-apa.

"Kau harus menggunakan ini," ujar Jaejoong.

Sekali lagi Yunho mrndongak, menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan bingung, kemudian mengendus ngendus kertas itu.

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi seperti ini," ujar Jaejoong sambil meletakkan kertas itu di atas lantai.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho yang memegang pensil lantas diletakannya di atas kertas dan mulai menggerakannya menarik sebuah garis.

Yunho tampak sedikit terhenyak begitu melihat garis di kertas yang dihasilkan pensil tersebut. Ia mendongak menatap Jaejoong, sementara pemuda doe eyes itu balas menatapnya, dan pada detik berikutnya ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Yunho.

"Cobalah sendiri," ujar Jaejoong sambil menatap langit-langit seolah tidak ingin menatap Yunho.

Yunho tidak menyahut. Ia menatap kertas putih di hadapannya, lantas mulai menggerakan pensil di tangannya, membentuk sebuah lingkaran meskipun tidak sempurna.

Jaejoong meliriknya, melihat kertas yang kini telah digambari lingkaran oleh Yunho. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum.

"Ya, benar, seperti itu," Jaejoong mengelus pipi Yinho, sementara Yunho meringkuk seperti seekor kucing yang tengah di elus majikannya. "Ah tunggu sebentar," pekik Jaejoong.

Pemuda cantik itu berlari menuju kamarnya, dan kembali dengan sebuah buku tulis di tangannya. Dibukanya buku tulis itu lantas direbutnya pensil yang dipegang Yunho. Ia menulis beberapa huruf hangul di sana, lantas diserahkannya pada Yunho.

"Ayo ikuti itu, kau bisa kan?"

Yunho membungkukan tubuhnya, lantas mulai diikutinya tulisan Jaejoong dengan gerakan yang kaku dan patah patah. Setelah selesai Yunho memberlihatkannya pada Jaejoong hingga pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Ya, kau hebat," seru Jaejoong.

Yunho masih saja menyodorkan buku tulis itu pada Jaejoong hingga membuat Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya, bahkan kini Yunho ikut menyodorkan kepalanya.

"Ah," gumam Jaejoong mengerti, lantas ia mengusap pipi Yunho. Setelah itu, Yunho kembali meletakan bukunya di lantai, dan mulai kembali menulis.

Jaejoong mrngamati Yunho, lantas ditatapnya kuku serta rambutnya yang panjang, sangat tidak enak dilihat, pikirnya.

"Yunho-ah, ikut aku. Aku akan mencukur rambut dan menggunting kukumu," seru Jaejoong sambil beranjak menuju halaman, namun Yunho tak mengikutinya, hanya menatapnya dalam diam dengan posisi yang sama.

"Ayo ikuti aku, Yunho-ah, kau bisa mendengarku kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho bangkit kemudian mengikuti Jaejoong, dan ikut diam di ambang pintu sambil menunduk di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Ayo," ucap Jaejoong sambil menyentuh pipi Yunho.

Tampaknya Yunho menyukai sentuhan itu, benarkan?

Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho untuk duduk di atas kursi di halaman, setelah selesai menggunting kuku Yunho, Jaejoong kemudian menutupi tubuh Yunho dengan sebuah kain licin, dan mulai memotong rambutnya. Sementara Yunho hanya diam saja, tak bergerak, tak berbicara.

"Selesai," gumam Jaejoong. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan seksama lantas tersenyum bangga atas hasil karyanya. "Kau tampan juga," gumam Jaejoong.

OOO

Malam telah datang, menghilangkan jejak kemerahan matahari. Langit malam ini cukup terang, dihiasi ribuan kemerlap bintang dan bulan purnama yang tercetak indah di langit.

Yunho sedang berjongkok di atas tempat tidur, sebelum kelamnya malam menggodanya untuk menatap keuar. Yunho tidak lagi ditempatkan di kamarnya yang sebelumnya, melainkan di kamar lain yang memiliki jendela.

Yunho mendongak lantas ia naik ke atas meja yang diletakan tepat di samping jendela. Ia berjongkok di sana, menatap bulan yang begitu indah di langit hitam.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, dan ketika kembali membuka mata menatap bulan yang tergantung di langit, ia mulai mengaum, melolong bagaikan seekor serigala.

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik? Aku ingin tidur," adalah kalimat pertama yang diteriakan Jarjoong setelah menggebrak pintu kamar Yunho.

TBC

NB : Banyak yang nanya ini MPreg atau bukan? Dan jawabannya adalah bukan, hehe. Songbin adalah anak Jaejoong dengan seorang wanita yang tidak diceritakan siapa, anggap saja istrinya sudah meninggal dunia /tebar menyan/ . Bagaimana dengan Yunho? itu rahasia, jadi diikuti aja ya, kalo ada yang udah punya bayangan mari tebak tebak berhadiah :D

Dan Kyumin, Songbin, Jihyun, adalah nama classmate gue, semoga oppa dan eonnideul gue itu ga tau kalo namanya gue pake buat fanfic LOL

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
